The Saga of Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon
by cosmiccastawayuk
Summary: The Society of Superheroes must battle against their deadliest foes yet. The League of Doom. With that and other Villains surfacing, will the Society be able to thwart all their evil plan? The first chapter having been extended for even more action packed adventure, the society will now face a host of new bad guys in subsequent stories.
1. The Pink Dagger Strikes

A/N Ok, this is the new extended version of this chapter and this will be only the beginning of the saga. :D

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**The Saga of Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon versus the Pink Dagger.**

The four villains met under cover of darkness, shadows in the night. This was the start of their war against the Society. As they met, hunched in the evil lair of their new leader General Zod, they discussed their plans for bringing about the end of justice and morals. The end of the Society of Superheroes.

"So, I have gathered you all here to discuss this Society and how we can get rid of their disgustingly cheery happiness. We need to join forces and I propose we create the League of Doom. Pink Dagger you will be the first to go up against them. I need you to destroy their organisation with your heckling and downright deviousness." The General glared wickedly towards the three other members sitting in her new nefarious lair. The Honey Badger looked slightly puzzled as to why she was at this meeting, she had her own agenda to serve and it involved her ex husband. Sergeant Handsome was just smirking and looking at himself in the compact mirror that he had, narcissism really wasn't an attractive trait. The Honey Badger just looked at him disgusted, whilst the Pink Dagger kept shuffling his chair closer to the handsome villain.

"I will end the society General. I will poke them till they can be poked no more!" The Pink Dagger exclaimed dramatically, like the drama queen that he was, stealing a glance at Sergeant Handsome, who frowned and leant as far away from him, looking very uncomfortable.

"Excellent, and while you're at it can you get a new costume because you look like you've raided Barbie's wardrobe and put on her hideous super villain costume on the way here." General Zod pointed her thumb towards the door and sighed as he gathered up his fuchsia cape and flounced off in a melodramatic way.

"I love my outfit. It symbolises everything that I am!" The Pink Dagger shrieked out as he began to leave the League's new lair.

"Dear Lord, what the hell type of villain are you? Get out of my lair and get on with your mission. You don't deserve to breathe the same air as me." The General demanded of the Pink Dagger. Shaking her head she realised that the other two were still sitting, staring up at her expectantly.

"Well, what are you still doing here? Go, think of ways to get rid of the Society. Jeez, do I have to do everything around here?" The General screamed at them as they rapidly got up and ran to the exit, getting as far away from her as possible.

"Worst henchmen ever..." The General mumbled under her breath.

* * *

The Pink Dagger needed a plan, and to enact this plan he needed to redo his lair in cerise to help him concentrate. This was how he had infiltrated the local Lima store of 'Sheets and Things' in order to outfit his new lair and enact his dastardly plan.

Finding an innocent store assistant he honed in and used his heckling powers to secure their defeat under his gaze. The assistant would comply to his every request. He would make sure of it. Once the store assistant was under his thrall he barked orders for him to get all the cerise accessories that he could find.

"Yes master." The hypnotised assistant went off in search of the products to outfit his new lair. _Excellent... Now I will have the strength to defeat all of the Society!_ The Pink Dagger laughed maniacally as he watched those around him cower in fear. He felt invincible.

* * *

"I see him Nightbird. What's your status?" Blonde Chameleon held his walkie talkie up to his mouth as he looked through the shelves at Sheets and Things.

The Society of Superheroes had had a call from a concerned citizen to the Society about the disruption of a well known villain at a local store in down town Lima, Ohio.

"Spotted him. I'm preparing the Night-tape. We will get this villain and save the citizens of Lima once more." Nightbird searched through his Night-belt till he found the industrial strength gaffa tape.

"Roger that. Will intercept to cut off his escape route." Blonde Chameleon moved around the shelving till he was in front of the villain at large.

"I've told you, no! I want it in Cerise, not rose pink, not dusky pink, not even magenta. Cerise! What do I have to do to get good service around here." The Pink Dagger shouted at the now cowering attendant to the store, the customers avoiding the aisle completely or looking horrified, frozen in place at the sight of this heinous villain. Blonde Chameleon stepped out towards the villainous Pink Dagger and used his powers of impersonation to distract the villain to give Nightbird the much needed time to ready his Night-tape.

"So we meet again Mr Anderson." Blonde Chameleon stepped forward, closing the gap between himself and the Pink Dagger, to ward off the evil from the innocent citizens.

"Blonde Chameleon. I see you have found me. Well you won't catch me! I will fit out my new evil lair whatever you try to do. You can't stop me." The Pink Dagger laughed insanely as he pulled his pink finger into a point, the other holding onto the store items, unpaid for. He stretched out evilly towards Blonde Chameleon, poking him directly in the chest, near to his heart.

"You have been poked, poked by the dagger!" Blonde Chameleon cried out in pain at the lethal poke of the Pink Dagger. He collapsed onto the ground as he saw the super villain run away into the streets taking the unpaid items with him.

"Blonde Chameleon!" Nightbird rushed to the aid of his fallen comrade. He had just secured the corner of the tape when he heard the cry of his superhero companion.

"It's too late for me. The Pink dagger has poked me. Leave me. Go after him, don't let my death be in vain." Blonde Chameleon whispered out to his greatest companion.

"No! I can save you. Wait Blonde Chameleon, I will find my Night-kit. Then we can go after him together." Nightbird rummaged through his Night-belt till he found his first aid kit. Getting the cream out of the small box, he squeezed some onto his fingers and moving Blonde Chameleon's costume to one side as he deftly unbuttoned his shirt a little, rubbing the cream over the wound.

"Thank you Nightbird. I think I will be ok now." The Blonde Chameleon managed to button his shirt up again, wincing slightly as the pain from the Pink Dagger's poke slowly left his body.

As Nightbird gave the blonde Chameleon a hand to get up off the floor, the Night-phone came to life, the call coming from Asian Persuasion herself.

"Asian Persuasion this is Nightbird. What is the situation?"

"You need to get back here. We have lost the location of the Pink Dagger and it is certain that this is not the last we will have seen him."

"We're on our way." Nightbird put his phone away and gave a curt nod to his companion.

"Come, we had better get back to base."

* * *

Getting back to the base they searched through the town with their scanners and other gadgetry but came up with nothing.

"I'm afraid that we have lost him for now. We will carry on seeing if we can gain any intel on his whereabouts but for the meantime you should continue laying low as your alter egos." Dr Y regrettably told Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon. "You will be better served protecting the general public by blending in and being on the lookout."

"Thank you Dr Y, contact us when you have further information. The two superheroes, weary from their encounter with the Pink Dagger, bid farewell to their comrades in arms and returned back to their homesteads.

* * *

The next morning Blaine Anderson went to his favourite coffee shop in order to get his morning fix of caffeine. He had not slept well the previous night in worry of what the Pink Dagger's plan would be and how many people might get hurt because of his nefarious scheming.

As he stood in line he felt a presence over his shoulder, one that sent shivers down his spine. He snapped his head around to look at what could be causing such sensations and came face to face with the Pink Dagger himself. He was defenceless against him and his wickedness in his citizens clothing and he quickly rushed his left hand towards the pocket of his jeans to grab the Night-phone and call for help. The Pink Dagger seeing what he planned to do, grabbed his wrist, dazzling Blaine with his predatory gay ability.

"Well hello there handsome, where have you been all my life!"

Blaine, stood frozen on the spot, unable to move his gaze away from the villain, feeling himself getting dragged under the mesmerizing spell of the Pink Dagger's predatory gayness.

"That's right sugar, come to daddy." Blaine could feel his body take a step towards the Pink Dagger. _No! I must resist!_ Suddenly, from seemingly out of nowhere, a whip curled itself around Blaine's wrist and tore him away from the gaze of the Pink Dagger.

"It's alright now citizen. He can't be a vulture to you any more and leech your free will over you."

"Damn you, Femme Fatale and your womanly whiles!" His predatory gay ability would not work on her and his plan to capture Nightbird whilst he was vulnerable in his civilian cover had been thwarted. He turned tail and fled quickly towards his den to regroup before enacting his next plan to destroy the Society.

"Thank you Femme Fatale." Blaine smiled at his superhero friend. She had saved his life when it had almost been snatched from him. Femme Fatale squeezed his arm quickly before hastily exiting the coffee shop in order to pursue the Pink Dagger.

As Blaine got his coffee order in, the ordeal well and truly over, his Night-phone began to chime.

"What is the situation?" He answered, already running to his car to gather his superhero outfit.

"The Pink Dagger has been spotted in McKinley High itself. He is coming right to the very heart of our society. You need to get here fast! Before he can put any of his dastardly plans into action." Asian Persuasion told him rapidly over the phone, sounding panicked at the thought of Pink Dagger penetrating their base of operations.

"Roger that, I'm on my way."

* * *

Once Nightbird had joined the others at the Societies headquarters they were all greeted by the Human Brain, looking flummoxed as per usual.

"What has happened Human Brain?" The Human Brain pulled out her smart phone from her belt and talked directly into it.

"What has happened Kiki?"

"You have come up with a genius plan to save the day." The robotic message sounded out for all to hear.

"What is the plan Human Brain?" Blonde Chameleon asked hurriedly, afraid at what the Pink Dagger may already have done. He was a notorious villain within the society, heckling many and stalking people till they were afraid to reside in their own homes.

"We are using Asian Persuasion to persuade the Pink Dagger to stay put behind the bleachers until you get here Nightbird. Then you can use your Night-belt to save the day."

"Good plan Human Brain! Come Blonde Chameleon!" Nightbird swooped his cape as he turned and raced down the halls of McKinley High.

The two superheroes ran around to the bleacher and saw Asian Persuasion and Dr Y in trouble. The Pink Dagger had thrown some of his poisonous weed, causing superheroes to lose their abilities for a time, Chronic Lady at them and they were unable to use their superpowers against him. Only Asian Persuasion, keeping hold of his right ankle, was stopping his cowardly escape. About to run away for the second time, Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon swooped down to save the day.

"There can be only one." Blonde Chameleon called out as Sean Connery, one of his strongest attacks, as Nightbird got his Night-tape out and bound the Pink Daggers hands together behind his back, before he could poke anyone again. Once his hands were bound he used the Night-tape to bind his feet, thus disabling him from escaping. The heroes had saved the citizens of Lima from the Pink Dagger.

"You have been foiled once again Pink Dagger. Nightbird the Nocturnal Avenger and his companion Blonde Chameleon have captured you once and for all. Now we will leave you in the hands of law and justice."

Flipping his Night-phone out he dialled the police and without pause the police promptly arrived and took the Pink Dagger into custody.

"Thank you so much for your help Nightbird, Blonde Chameleon. You have saved our town from another villain. How can we ever repay you." Detective Smith shook the hands of the two heroes.

"We need no payment. Defeating evil is the only reward we need." Nightbird turned to his companion and they both nodded to one another. Today they had triumphed over evil.


	2. Lord Tubbington Strikes

A/N: Thanks for everyone who wrote to say they enjoyed the first with Pink Dagger. Hope you enjoy this one. :D

Please review!

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**The Saga of Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon versus Lord Tubbington**

The League had failed. Miserably. But then what did you expect from relying on complete amateurs like the Pink Dagger. General Zod didn't deserve the title of 'master of all super villains'. Lord Tubbington was smarter than that. He would destroy the society from the inside out. Starting with undermining the strength of their teams trust for one another. He would demolish the very foundations of the Societies values of friendship and togetherness in one fell swoop. As he sat, smoking on Brittany S Pierce's bed he meowed a cackle of pure evil. He sauntered over to her desk and retrieved his laptop, bringing it over to the bed and switching it on. He decided he would proceed with the first part of his plan. Get them to stop trusting one another, and he knew exactly which one to target first. His arch nemesis, Blonde Chameleon...

* * *

Sam Evans was wondering down the hallways of McKinley High in search of his girlfriend Brittany, but he was having a hard time trying to find her. He had looked in all of her usual haunts but she was not to be found anywhere. Shrugging, he decided that he would instead find his best bud and bro, Blaine Anderson. As he turned to commence in his newest search his phone went off to indicate that he had received a message. Digging into his jeans pocket, where his phone was kept for the most part, he unearthed it and looked down to see who it was from. When the name of his girlfriend appeared on the screen a smile erupted on his face. Excited, his face lit up as he tapped to open the message.

**I think you are boring and fat. I don't want to see you any more. Your impressions suck and your lips are stupidly huge. - Britt.**

_What? _Sam couldn't believe what he was reading. Brittany didn't want anything more to do with him. But why? Pain blossomed inside his chest, threatening to overwhelm his heart. He really needed to find out what was going on. Brittany wasn't the type of person to just do this. He started running in search of his best friend Blaine.

* * *

Blaine slid his history textbook back into his locker. His history class had just finished and he didn't need it any more. When he heard the ping of his phone go off, indicating he had just gotten a message, he took his phone out of his satchel to have a look at who it could be. Desperately hoping it was either his ex or his best friend, he beamed when he saw that it was in fact his best friend Sam. Not wanting to wait, he opened up the message to see what it contained.

**Stop talking to me you strange hobbit who wears too much hair gel. You are a talentless hack. I don't want to be bros with you any more. You suck. - Sam.**

Blaine was shocked. Shocked and saddened. He had placed great value in his friendship with Sam and to read this now, cut him very deeply. Sam had been the first real close friend that he had acquired at McKinley and he had thought that they had become especially close these past few months when they had supported and banded together to help each other when they needed understanding and encouragement. He thought that Sam had been alright with him being gay and having a slight crush on Sam, but clearly this was not the case after seeing this message. Feeling the tears well up and sting his eyes, Blaine quickly rushed towards his car to go home before he saw Sam.

* * *

Tina was wondering where Blaine was. He should have been in glee today, she had spotted him earlier. He was nowhere to be found however. Puzzled, she reached for her phone to text him a message, asking where he might be when her phone vibrated in her hands, indicating that she had a message. Not paying any attention to their glee club director Mr Shue, Tina blatantly started playing with her phone, opening the message, which appeared to be from Blaine himself. A feeling of great relief washed over her as she pressed to open the message.

**Stop stalking me you strange Asian fan girl. I don't want your soup, I don't want your vaporub and I don't want your friendship. - Blaine.**

Staring, shocked down at her phone, Tina started feeling anger rise up her throat. How dare Blaine say things like that to her? Who did he think he was? Fuming, she dumped her phone back into her bag and crossed her arms in great anger. The next time she saw that stupid, dumb so called captain of glee he was going to get an earful from her.

* * *

Lord Tubbington smugly curled up in his favourite basket. His plan to pull their team apart was working so well that he could now sit back and just watch the show. As long as Brittany S. Pierce didn't discover his plans. He had been careful to erase all plans and evidence from his laptop in case she came across his scheming. As he read the latest Scientology book that he had ordered from Amazon, he watched as Brittany came into his lair. For some reason she couldn't quite realise that this was his territory and not her own. But then she wasn't the brightest kid on the planet. That was how Lord Tubbington liked it. He had gotten away with so much right under her nose and that included his latest scheme to destroy the society.

"Lord Tubbington all my friends seem mad at each other. What should I do?" Brittany asked him with a sorrowful look on her face.

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing._ The cat glowered at his pet.

"You think I should have them talk to each other and sort it out don't you? You are such a caring cat." _Oh Dear Lord! She is completely clueless. _As Brittany opened her laptop up to check her emails, she suddenly gasped as an idea flew into her head.

"It was you!" Lord Tubbington froze. Now he would need to completely put Brittany S. Pierce out of the picture. He couldn't have her blabbing to them. They listened to her advise. After all she was the Human Brain. With lightening reflexes he jambed the door shut before the girl could get out. She was now his prisoner and the society had no way of knowing anything. Their 'brains' had been subdued. He mewled maniacally at the cowering girl in front of him. He would destroy it all and be the most powerful cat in the world!

* * *

"How could you send this to me?" Tina screamed at Blaine. Blaine ignored Tina and yelled at Sam from across their table in the Societies headquarters.

"How could you say those things Sam. Doesn't our friendship mean anything to you?"

"Where the hell is Brittany? Cause I really need to ask her what 'this'..." Sam pointed to his text message, "...is all about."

"Guys! Guys!" Dr Y hollered over all the random fighting that had popped up all over the place, but it was useless. They were not listening to him at all.

"There is no way I'm fighting for justice with him any more." Tina growled at Blaine.

"Yeah, well I'm not either. Especially with Sam." Blaine scowled, his arms folded over his chest.

Dr Y sighed, all of the younger ones seemed to be squabbling too, the two Mega Studs had almost started a fistfight. The was nothing else to be done. He would need to contact a more powerful hero than himself...

* * *

The Almighty Treble Clef strode purposefully into the Societies headquarters, not able to hear anything but arguing. Dr Y looked over helplessly at him and shrugged as the Treble Clef sighed. Only he could save them now with his power to unite friends together.

"Listen up everyone!" All heads swivelled towards him, his power already working. "You shouldn't be fighting against each other. You should be fighting alongside each other. These messages that you are talking about. You did not send them to one another. A new powerful enemy must have done so. You must unite against this new villain and show them the power of friendship and unity!" Treble Clef heaved at the drain in his power to unite friends. That had been more difficult than he had expected. Whoever it was that was doing this was very powerful indeed.

Blaine, hearing Treble Clef's words, looked down to the message on his phone. Sam would never have sent something so hurtful.

"You're right Treble Clef, we have been so blind in our anger that we didn't stop to think that it would be the work of a nefarious villain." Blaine deleted his text, and the others cheered, similarly doing likewise.

"Quick everyone, to your superhero identities, the Human Brain is missing and we need to find her so we can thwart this new enemy." Blaine told the group as they scattered to become the superheroes they needed to be.

* * *

Nightbird had thankfully placed a Night-tracking device on all the superheroes smart phones when they hadn't been looking and so could track the whereabouts of all his fellow superheroes. He had tracked the Human Brain to the inside of her house and he and Asian Persuasion were scoping the house to check whether the villain had taken over the whole house.

"Do you have tracking on me?" Asian Persuasion asked Nightbird, looking a little put out.

"It is for the safety of us all Asian Persuasion." Nightbird replied, getting his Night-binoculars out of his utility belt to look through Brittany's window in case he could spot anything sinister.

"Perv. Bet you use it on Chameleon all the time..." Asian Persuasion stated under her breath.

"Use what?" Blonde Chameleon asked innocently as he came up to crouch beside them both.

"N-nothing." Nightbird said, blushing and going back to staking Brittany's bedroom out.

"Dude, I don't understand why she's in her bedroom. Maybe we should just phone her or something cause the villain's not gonna be up there..." Blonde Chameleon told the others in puzzlement.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Nightbird responded as Lord Tubbington leapt up to the window sill and stared straight at Nightbird himself with his long range cat sight. "I think the new villain may well be Lord Tubbington."

"Do you really think he's capable of such things." Asian Persuasion asked, horrified at the thought of Brittany's cat being able to cook up such a scheme as this.

"He's the Human Brain's cat. Of course he would be." Nightbird packed away his Night-binoculars into his utility belt.

"We are going to need to get up there. And fast." Nightbird turned to Blonde Chameleon and they nodded to one another. They ran across the Pierce's yard stealthily and rang the front doorbell, prepared for what might lay beyond.

Mrs. Pierce opened the door to the superheroes who were preparing themselves for battle. "Oh hello boys, Brittany's in her room. Would you two like to take some snacks up with you?"

"No thanks Mrs Pierce. We just need to talk to Brittany about something." Nightbird told the mother politely.

"Ok my darlings. Have fun!" Mrs Pierce called up to them as they raced up the stairs. "Such nice boys." She said to herself as she went back to watch her TV programme.

* * *

Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon, raced up the stairs and pounded on the Human Brain's bedroom door until they managed to smash their way inside. Sitting on the bed, tied up and gagged was their comrade in action with the nefarious Lord Tubbington in front of her, sitting, washing his paws with an evil smirk over his feline features.

"Blonde Chameleon. Now." Nightbird shouted, letting him distract Lord Tubbington long enough for Nightbird to enact his plan.

Choosing one of his more powerful lines, Blonde Chameleon rose up against his nemesis. "Let the games begin." He snarled menacingly, perfectly imitating Bane from Batman. Lord Tubbington, hating Blonde Chameleon's imitations with a passion, ruffled his fur, ready to claw him if he got closer to the Human Brain.

Lord Tubbington, sensing he needed to take out this superhero and quick before he stated any more horrendous impersonations, leapt to his Scientology book and opened it to a page about the apocalypse. Using his power of manipulation and the illegal substances in his possession, Lord Tubbington drew Blonde Chameleon to him. As he made the hero look into his eyes, Lord Tubbington hypnotised Blonde Chameleon to make the boy think that the apocalypse was occurring. Blonde Chameleon's eyes went wide in terror and he screamed in fear as he cowered into one of the corners of the room, shaking at the thought of what was descending around him.

"No! We are all doomed! We are going to die!" Blonde Chameleon screamed.

"You won't get away with this Lord Tubbington." Nightbird, having gotten his ingredients together from his utility belt and mixed them together, had created the ultimate weapon against the cat. Lord Tubbington rounded his attack on Nightbird, knowing that he would prove more of a challenge. Suddenly Nightbird pulled out his new mixture in one of his Night-socks. The mixture he had created just for this purpose. Night-nip. A great mewl erupted from Lord Tubbington's throat as he leapt towards the Night-nip, unable to control his urges.

It was all over. The dastardly fiend had been subdued. Nightbird took the gag and bindings off of the Human Brain and then went to find Asian Persuasion so that she could explain to Blonde Chameleon that the apocalypse was not occurring.

* * *

The next day Brittany told her friends that Lord Tubbington had been committed to a psychiatric hospital that specialised in helping cases such as Lord Tubbington's. Hopefully this treatment would work and Lord Tubbington would never again try to destroy the Society. The day had been saved once more and justice was done.

A/N If anyone has a personal preference to which villain they would like me to do then send it my way by all means. :D


End file.
